


Masturbation Is A Sin, Dean.

by huntermisshooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntermisshooper/pseuds/huntermisshooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel still holds true to his Angel Of The Lord values and catches Dean doing something unholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation Is A Sin, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think!

The sheets over the bed in the motel room were a pale green colour with white stripes oddly spaced across. It matched the cream of the walls, turquoise patterns swirled across them like chameleon tails. The greatest contrast to the theme of the room was the black TV placed in the middle of both beds. A dark wood desk with two cushioned seats was off to the left and the bleach white door on the right, scratched and peeling.

Sam was out getting the newspaper and some supplies while they waited for a new case, he told Dean that the motel was in a good neighbourhood so he'd stop for a coffee in a shop he spotted driving in.

Dean was laid against the headboard slightly slouched down, he took the bed on the right. His duffel bag was off the bed but close to his side on the left. He traced his hand down his jeans to his crotch and thumbed at the slight bulge in his pants. He picked up the remote from the night stand by the lamp and turned on the TV, he flicked through the channels until he landed on  _Him XXX._ The groan of a husky voiced man caught Dean's interest so he paused there and observed for a moment. The man was muscular and had dark brown hair, he was running his hands along a slender blonde man. Dean began to unbuckle his belt, the whimpers and growls of the men making for arousing accompaniment.

He threw his belt to the ground with a short metallic jingle. His heart began to beat faster as he pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees, feeing his already semi-hard length. He reached to his duffel for lube, the pot was cold so he didn't hold it for longer than he needed to get the cap off one-handed with the aid of the mattress. He fingered a small amount out of the pot and set it back on the night stand between the beds. He rubbed his hands together, warming the gel. He gripped the base and his eyes flicked up to the TV screen; the blonde sub was on his hands and knees now begging for the bigger man to dominate him.

Dean stroked his member up and down as it grew harder and longer, his green eyes were wild in the wreck of sex before him. He let a moan slip from his chapped pink lips as his other hand caressed his thigh.

The smaller man on screen had fallen apart as the muscular man had worked him into a frenzy with his fingers. Dean ached to feel someone loose it over him, he closed his eyes and gave into the tightness of his chest. He groaned out as the men on screen gasped. His heart was now pounding in his chest, his hand stroked faster, he wanted to chase his climax. He hadn't had sex for months now and it had been a while since he took care of himself behind the heated screams of handsome men.

This would of course be the perfect moment for the angel to make a surprise appearance. He was just getting into it, just getting heated, just almost there to the step-on chase for release. The angel had to fly on in then. Obviously.

"Masturbation is a sin, Dean." The hunter jumped and quickly covered his area with both hands.

"The fuck, Cas?! Warn a guy!" Dean said raising his shoulders and searching the room.  He grabbed a pillow and put it between his legs.

"I-" He was cut off by the chanted praises of a man and turned to the source of the noise. Oh, now that was Dean's breaking point, his face could have caught on fire, - in fact, he thought it might. Cas furrowed his brows and turned to Dean, now confused by the situation he realised he had placed himself in. "I can sense when your emotions change- a soul rescued from hell attaches to its saviour and vice versa. I felt a distinct increase in your heartbeat and assumed danger. My apologies. It appears I was wrong."

Dean was beyond embarrassed, it couldn't get any worse for him. He was in no state of mind to deal with this. Cas was an attractive guy - well, Jimmy was, but Cas wore it beautifully. Although that thought was very slightly disturbing to Dean, it was also very much worth a shot. This was Cas,  _utterly indifferent to sexual orientation_ Cas - Dean doubted he cared what Dean got off to.

What's another sin? Dean could easily convince the angel it was alright.

"Well, there's something that could make this situation just a little more wrong, Cas. Wanna give that a go with me?" He tried.

"I don't understand." Cas dead-panned, staring directly into what appeared to be Dean's soul.

"Someone has to teach you to please somebody at some point. Why not start with guys?" Dean winked, slowly removing the pillow. He tried to get his semi back up to a full with the thought of tainting the angel and making him unravel. A new porno played in the background, Dean had eyes on this angel now though. He was no longer hiding from Castiel.

"I may understand." Something clicked in Cas and he recalled all the times he'd seen Dean flirt and all the times he'd managed to watch pornos before he knew how wildly inappropriate they were. He was going to flirt, maybe he could give Dean the best first line he'd ever had. Seeing Dean like this did something to him and he felt he had the courage to, the inspiration to. "It doesn't have to be masturbation if you allow me to help you, Dean." He delivered flawlessly, his voice low, eyes set on Dean's facial features awaiting response.

Dean needed nothing more to help him get back into the mood because he was set right now.  _That_ was amazing. Where the hell did this mysterious dark-haired blue-eyed beauty hear a line like that? Or had Dean sparked something in him? _Oh God yes!_

"Oh, fuck me, Cas." He breathed out, completely overwhelmed.

"I just might." Cas smirked,  _Cas freakin' smirked._ He made his way closer to Dean. Fully taking in for the first time a real good look at Dean's whole body. He searched him up and down, each time pausing at his middle where his cock was beautifully presented.

The angel stood at the end of the duffel bag and bent his body in a position to run his hand along Dean's arm, his other hand rested by Dean's waist on his other side. He traced up and down until he eventually slid down and brushed Dean where he needed the angel's touch most. Dean gasped and Cas seemed to like that because he caught Dean's lips in a kiss straight after and moaned into it. Their first kiss, how Dean would want it - lost in a whirl of other things but memorable, this was no chick-flick moment.

"What do you need me to do, Dean? Anything at all." His voice was now much deeper and it made Dean's stomach tie up in excitement. Now he knew that with his angel above him he definitely wouldn't last long.

"Fuck, Cas. I need to see you. I need to feel you." He spoke out as he threw his arms up to cling the Cas' trench coat.

Cas seemed to know what he meant. He started to take off the trench coat, he stood and slipped it off his shoulders, and then he took off his suit jacket. "Would you give me a little assistance with these buttons, Dean?" The angel teased, he leant down onto the bed and straddled Dean in, hand above either shoulder now. Who the fuck knew that little fluffy-winged touch-the-Winchesters-I'll fuck-you-up Cas could be like this, though? Bad-ass, check. Nerdy, check. But sexy? Surprisingly, fuck the hell yes!

Dean tore at his shirt, pulling at every button he could until he could get to Cas' skin. Damn it, this was such a turn on. He shredded the shirt, forcing Cas' arms out as he pushed it back and threw it away. Cas didn't have abs but he was perfectly toned. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch, a slight tan decorated his canvas.

Dean made eye contact assuring himself that Cas understood and agreed to what was next. The angel held questioning eyes and nodded.

Dean fumbled with the angel's belt and Cas rose a hand to halt Dean's. "My turn." He growled and damn, Dean had never pulled back so fast. He threw his hands to his side and waited for whatever Cas wanted to do first. "I want to see all of you first." He commanded as he sunk lower, pulling Dean's pants and underwear with him. He elegantly guided the clothes off of Dean's feet.

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes and came forward again, brushing his legs with his soft but strong hands. He caressed Dean's chest and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Look at that, you're a natural." He attempted a laugh but he was astonished with the sight before him to breathe. 

Dean was now completely naked. Cas, spread over Dean, was wearing a half open belt and his pants. That would be changed soon enough, it was Dean's mission to see the rest of Cas - to explore him.

"No, Dean, not exactly. I learned from the best." He captured Dean's lips in another kiss, longer this time, more heated. "I learned from you. Maybe, I learned _for_ you." He breathed on Dean's lips.

Dean stripped Cas of any remaining clothing quickly after that.  They shared kiss after kiss after kiss, varying locations. Cas learned within seconds that Dean particularly liked when Cas sucked at his collar bone. Dean learned within seconds that Cas couldn't keep his composure when Dean kissed along his jawline. They were laid beside one another, hands roaming over bare flesh, legs entangled. Cas must have mojo'd the TV because now it was playing music: classic rock.

They switched positions a lot as they made out, both happy to be led by the other. Ultimately, it was Cas that put a stop to making out like horny teenagers, as much as he liked it. He wanted more than that. He craved to follow the feeling that was blossoming within his stomach.

"Cas?" Dean asked, upset by the loss of Cas' lips. He thought that he would freak more, this was his best friend, but maybe he always knew, maybe he was too caught in the moment, and maybe he liked it just a little too much to care how he thought he should react.

"Dean, I want to..." He breathed as he pushed himself up on his elbow and allowed his other hand to feel over Dean's chest and stomach. "I want to pleasure you." He decided, he was unsure how he was supposed to do this but he was going to try to imitate what he had seen once before.

Cas looked lost in his eyes but set with determination in his features, it was endearing. How fast he had taken to this was beautiful, more like a swan to a beautiful summer lake. This wasn't sex to Cas, this was a promise, this was a reason to stay, this was a new beginning, this was to prove he would take care of Dean in any way he could.

"And I want you. I want you to do this, too." He was so hard for Cas, he was glowing with the thought of Cas pining for his skin.

He felt fingers glide effortlessly down as he watched Cas peek his naked ass up and his mouth meet Dean's throbbing cock. Dean watched him closely, he held the hands that now rested on his hips. Although his eyes were on Cas, he didn't expect the feeling when Cas' feather-soft lips took him whole. He chocked on his own saliva at first because  _holy hell angels don't seem to have gag reflexes_ and that was definitely hot.

Cas had his technique: from deep-throating to licking gentle strips, it made Dean crazy. It was instinct, Cas surprised himself with how good he was at this, with how human he could be getting down and dirty with his human.

Cas worked him breathless, taking him all the way into the back. He swallowed now and then when the head was far enough down his throat making Dean scream the angel's name. He wasn't sure what he was doing was correct to start with but he figured that out. Hearing Dean choke with the surprise made Cas' cock twitch reminding him that he was hard, too. Slowly, after eliciting many moans and gasps from Dean, he pulled his lips away from Dean's thick dick to position his palm and pump, he licked pre-come from Dean's slit whenever he could because he loved how it didn't taste like molecules but of warmth and energy.

He looked up to find that his hunter had his eyes closed and his head thrown back to the pillow.

"Dean. Give me direction." He requested, need and order in his voice, he continued to pump. Dean knew that he wanted to move at a fast pace now and he was happy to comply, if Cas kept this up much longer he was going to come soon.

"The lube: I want you to use that. Open me up, show me how prepared I need to be for your dick." Dean had no idea he could turn himself on with a thought aloud like that. Cas reached over him, skin touching his chest forcing a shudder through his body.

Cas' lips found Dean's again and he could taste himself on the angel, he felt pride in that. He felt the man move above him, he didn't want to open his eyes after the kiss - he feared he would loose that perfect moment. Temptation to look at Cas won though, he had to see him, all his glory, naked and simple, it was majestic. Cas switched his slick hand to work on Dean's length which must have been a wildly impressive 8 possible inches hard, lips magnetised to Dean's own. He added lube to his second hand and pushed Dean's legs up with his wrist. 

He circled he hunter's entrance with a single wet finger and plunged in. Dean moaned out and that was all the encouragement Cas needed to know that this was what Dean wanted.

"You know, isn't sex outside of marriage a sin, too?"

"Fornication is indeed a sin. So tell me, Dean, should I care?"

Cas removed his hand from the man's dick to caress Dean's sides. Dean needed to be felt, to be appreciated, to be loved. Cas felt every part of his upper half, stroking his cheekbones and licking at his nipples. Everywhere, everything.

"Fuck no," Dean breathed out in a laugh, eventually. He looked down to where Cas was pressing his legs up, finger inside him, hand trailing aimlessly, and his hard thick dick so close to his ass. "Not if your dick is anything to go by." He played, earning him a growl from Cas.

Two fingers, three fingers later and Dean was howling praise at Castiel, trying eye contact for only seconds at a time before Dean thought he might come at the sight alone. Tousled hair, pupils dilated, he watched Dean unfold under him. The angel took out his fingers to lube up his hand again and lap his own dick with it this time.

Time was moving so fast; Dean wanted to savour every moment but every nano second felt like years when he was anticipating Cas' dick inside him, he wanted it now.

"Shit, Cas." Dean gasped, Cas' warm throbbing cock filled his entrance. Dean had to say, he was a little guilty but his mind didn't give him enough time to ponder it for him to care - he had barely taken care of Cas. The angel seemed to have no issue with that though, instead he seemed to be revelling in just being this intimate with Dean and being the one allowed to fuck him for once. In fact, he was sure if he asked Cas what he wanted in that moment he would simply ask to just have Dean writhing under him a million more times.

"I've got you, Dean. I'm here. You're so fucking wondrous." The first swear he'd ever heard from the angel's mouth. They locked eyes as Dean smiled fondly.

"The first time you swear you gotta do it like a teen crush fondling a picture on their wall." Dean spoke jokily after the very slight hiss had subsided.

Cas gently began to push himself in and out, fighting the urge to pound the hunter relentlessly and bathe in his screams. Something dangerous formed behind Castiel's eyes. "Perhaps I should correct myself then," He thrust into Dean particularly hard and smiled as Dean spewed a few obscenities. "Thanks for the ideas, I'll use those for inspiration in the future." He stated, awaiting to hear if Dean was impressed with his attempt at comedy.

Dean almost laughed before he thought searching for a witty comment would be better at this time, playfulness and happiness, just being comfortable enough to talk as they were at this time. "You want to be a comedian now? Hardly the time, Cas." He winked.

Then Cas hit his prostate and they certainly weren't trying for funny or even coherent sentences after that. They babbled, whined, growled, and moaned until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

Dean breathed half a warning and a symphony of Cas' name as he came. His head hit he pillow as he heard a strangled cry from his angel and warmth spread throughout him like it was in his veins.

"I believe 'holy fucking shit, so good' would also be appropriate for now?" Cas quoted a small section of Dean's screamed praises.

"Yeah, I'd say, Cas."  He sighed at his angel who was on his knees behind Dean's now closed legs,  _he was not open 24 hours so fuck you, Sammy._

That was when he asked something he never thought he would find himself doing so. "Stay, Cas, in bed with me?" He pulled the sheets back and offered the space to Cas, just catching his breath.

"Dean, I would love to," He confirmed but looked as though he wanted to say more.

"Well?" He pushed slightly, Cas inched forward a little.

"Are you not concerned regarding your brother's return?"

"Yeah, it's torturing me that I don't have a camera to record the look on his face, now come join me." Cas obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, remember to leave kudos or a comment to let me know how you felt, it always means so so much to know what you thought, what you liked and didn't like!


End file.
